1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mounting assemblies and, more particularly, to a mounting assembly for mounting a vehicle panel, such as a vision panel, to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Current Technology
Automobile manufacturers are attempting to make automobiles more aerodynamic and streamlined to reduce wind resistance and to increase fuel efficiency. One streamlining technique is to use vision panels, such as rear or side windows or transparencies, which conform to the streamlined body shape of the automobile. This streamlining technique is relatively easy for stationary windows that can simply be sealed into the vehicle body. However, the incorporation of hinged or so-called “flip-out” windows that conform to the vehicle shape in the closed position but that can be flipped-open to allow air to flow into the vehicle presents some problems. For example, these flip-out windows are typically mounted on the vehicle by a mechanical mounting assembly having a bolt that extends through a hole drilled through the window. The outer portion of the bolt extending through the window reduces the aerodynamic efficiency of the vehicle shape. Additionally, the glass window panels can be broken or damaged during the hole drilling process or during attachment of the mounting assembly hardware to the window. While sophisticated drilling techniques have been developed to reduce window damage, these drilling techniques increase the time and cost of manufacturing.
In an attempt to alleviate this problem, mounting systems that are adhesively rather than mechanically attached to the window panel have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,197 discloses a flush-mounted articulated window assembly with a window-mounting member bonded by two separate adhesives to the inner surface of the window. U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,956 discloses a vehicle panel assembly with a sealing member molded onto the window surface and encapsulating a portion of an attachment member adhesively bonded to the surface. Examples of other adhesively mounted vehicle window assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,440,849; 5,544,458; 5,853,895; 5,966,874; and 5,704,173. While generally acceptable for their intended purpose, these known systems can provide some concerns. For example, some of these systems require the use of a rigid adhesive that, while strongly bonding the mounting assembly to the window, can cause damage to the window itself if sufficient stress is placed on the mounting assembly. Additionally, in systems in which the hinge element itself is adhesively bonded to the window, the hinge element cannot be easily removed for repair or replacement without damaging the window. Also, some of these mounting assemblies utilize mounting members having a relatively large surface area, which decreases the available viewing area of the window.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a vehicle panel mounting assembly that reduces or eliminates at least some of the problems of conventional mounting assemblies.